dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Active Skills
Introduction Active Skills are special skills that can be activated before collecting Ki, only once per battle and only after a certain amount of turns. Once the condition has been met, the player is able to decide whether it's preferable to activate it right away or to wait for a different turn. The Active Skill will be displayed with a special animation, and with voice acting as well. There are currently four kinds of Active Skills: Ultimate Attacks, Transformations, Exchanges, and ATK Boosts. ---- Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Attacks can be considered as an extra Super Attack that the character gets to launch before even collecting Ki. Each character's max Ki Multiplier will automatically be taken into consideration, and the Ultimate Attack will cause ultimate damage, which is a 550% multiplier. * That multiplier can also be increased through the Hidden Potential, with each "Super Attack Boost" level adding an additional 5%, up to 75%. When comparing "Ultimate damage" to Super Attack Multipliers, it might be worth mentioning that it's slightly lower than "Mega-colossal damage Lv.20" (570%) and slightly higher than "Immense damage Lv.10" (505%). * This means that will always cause almost as much damage as with a 24 Ki Super Attack, while will always hit slightly harder with his Active Skill. Ultimate Attacks cannot be evaded but can be absorbed/blocked if they are a Ki blast attack and the enemy happens to be immune to them. Furthermore, unlike Passive Skills which depend on your remaining HP at the start of turn, Active Skills that require your HP to fall below a certain threshold are reactive, meaning that if you recover HP above it you will lose that character's Active Skill for that turn. ---- Transformations These Active Skills work very similarly to other transformations, the only difference is that the player is able to decide whether or not to allow the character to transform, once the conditions have been met. *Transformations last until the end of the battle, Rage Mode lasts only 1 turn. ---- Exchanges This type of Active Skill allows the player to switch from one character to a different one. These cards consist of two different characters and there's no transformation involved, but the mechanic is pretty much the same. *Exchanges can last either until the end of the battle or just for a few turns ---- ATK Boosts There is currently only one character with an Active Skill that is able to boost all allies for 1 turn. However, it works quite differently from Passive Skills with a similar effect, and it can be much more effective. Unlike similar Passive Skills, Active Skills don't really add their boost to other "start of turn" Passive Skills, they're actually always calculated separately. (The same concept can be applied to characters that give an ATK boost to themselves.) * This means that won't add ATK +33% to allies' Passive Skills, instead she'll increase their overall damage output by that amount. Note: if an ally has a Passive Skill that is only calculated when attacking, most support units will increase that character's damage output by the amount described in their Passive Skill, just like Pan's Active Skill always does. Such Passive Skills include: *''"When performing a Super Attack"; "after receiving attack"; "with each attack received / performed"; "when the target enemy is stunned / sealed / in ATK Down status"..'' Category:Guide Category:Active Skill